Maybe, someday, he will love me
by Anticlimatic Climax
Summary: He shouldn't have to be the one to tell him, but he needs to know. Unrequited Klaine/Wert. Complete, oneshot.


**Maybe, someday, he will love me**

"He doesn't love you!" Wes said, shock sliding over him as the words danced in the air. Why did he say that? Kurt glanced up at Wes, confusion written on his face.  
"Excuse me?" A pause. "Who doesn't love me?"  
Wes closed his eyes, feeling a sharp pain on the side of his head. He should not be doing this. David will kill him. Blaine will kill him. And Kurt? Kurt's broken heart will destroy him.  
"Blaine." A pause as Wes let out a long exhale. "I know you love him. I know you want him to love you, but he doesn't."  
Kurt froze, his face drained of all blood. "How?"  
"How do I know?" Kurt nodded. "Because. This isn't the first time that Blaine has won someone over, only to shatter them once he's bored of them."  
Kurt slumped in his chair, clearly defeated. "I just thought he was dense."  
Wes bit back a laugh, wondering if that was really Kurt's first thought. Probably not. "No. Blaine realizes what he's doing." He paused, wondering if he should tell Kurt. This was betrayal, and Wes knew it. He almost didn't care. Almost. "It's like food for him. The attention, that is. The love you shower on him? He can't get enough of it."  
"When did you find out?"  
Wes could feel Kurt's eyes boring into him. "Just last night. He told David and I."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
Wes swallowed, his heart pounding. He couldn't say the real reason. After all, he was supposed to be _straight_, as Blaine had labeled him. And to try and hook up with Kurt after he just let him know the love of his life didn't reciprocate feelings? Disgusting. "Because you're a friend. I wanted you to know."  
Kurt snorted. "If I'm such a friend, why did you deny my request for a solo? Why do you feel I should conform?" Of course that would be the first thing Kurt would say. Shows how good of a friend Wes is, especially if that's all Kurt saw him as. The dream killer. The individuality crusher. No wonder he loved Blaine. The boy who could raise Kurt up to beyond the heavens with his charm. Wes was just the stereotypical bad guy.  
"I never felt that you should conform. Conforming is for the weak. Why do you think Blaine conformed?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt wince at the mention of Blaine. Wes bit his lip.  
"That still doesn't answer my question about the solo."  
Because Blaine would be upset. Blaine would get his dad to give money to the school, and the school would tell the Warblers that Blaine Anderson was the soloist. Not some 'nobody' like Kurt Hummel.  
"I voted for you. The rest of the council didn't."  
Kurt sighed. Wes found himself looking up at the small countertenor, worry creeping into his mind. Kurt was taking the news about Blaine surprisingly well. Better than Wes would have. "Maybe he's just putting on an act." Wes thought.  
"Thank you for telling me. But, I think I need to be alone for a bit, if you don't mind." Kurt's voice cracked slightly, making Wes' heart ache.  
"I understand." Wes said, standing up slowly. He reached over and gently placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He could almost feel the boy relax at the touch, but it could have just been his imagination. "I know I haven't been around much, but..."  
A door slammed behind the two of them, cutting Wes off and made the two boys jump.  
"There you are." David said, his voice filling the room. "Blaine and I were looking for you." Wes turned to look at David, catching the look of terror on his friend's face. Wes could feel his heart begin to race, the ache from Kurt's pain still there.  
"Ah. Okay. I was just seeing if Kurt could tutor me in French. We all know how terrible I am at foreign languages." A forced laugh made its way out from behind Wes' lips. David's face contorted to a grin, the boy clearly buying the lie.  
"Don't do it, Kurt! You'll be stuck tutoring him for the rest of your life!" Kurt let out a small laugh, definitely as forced as Wes'.  
"Well, it won't be cheap. That's for sure. I am in need of some new sunglasses, as my Gucci ones have mysteriously vanished." A slight pause as the tone became softer. "But, I'll consider it, Wes."  
The small teen stood up, letting Wes' hand fall from his shoulder. "Well." Wes said. "I believe that you said that you were looking for me, David. What reason would that be?"  
David shook his head. "It was nothing. I thought I needed to check with you about something, but I was wrong." He grabbed the door, opened it, and let himself out. "I'll catch you later!"  
As the door slid shut, Wes turned back to Kurt. "He would make for a terrible spy."  
A small smile washed over Kurt's features. Seeing the smile made the ache Wes was feeling instantly vanish. "I noticed." He paused, biting his lower lip. "You should probably go. If David was here, Blaine will probably be making an appearance soon enough."  
Wes nodded, clearing his throat softly. "If you need a place to hide out, the greenhouse is always empty." Wes would know. Besides Warbler practice and class, it was where Wes spent most of his time.  
"I'll look into it. Thanks, Wes."  
With one last meaningful glance, Wes made his way out of the senior commons. He knew Blaine would eventually find out. He knew that Blaine would probably never forgive him. But, everything would be worth it if he could make Kurt smile again.

**Note:** No idea where this came from, as I am not a Wert shipper in the slightest. But, the beginning line of dialogue popped into my head as I was trying to get to sleep, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I got up and began typing this. Please ignore any awfulness/out of character bits. I swore I'd leave fanfictioning to the professionals, but it's all Dear Near Scary's fault for inspiring some bit of my subconscious. Also, unbeta'ed, so all grammar mistakes are clearly mine.


End file.
